memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: New Frontier/Uneasy Allies/Teaser
After the defeat of the Undine planet killer in orbit around the Klingon homeworld the newly formed Alpha Quadrant Alliance has encountered the missing Iconians, what do they have planned for the Alliance?. On Bajor Felix is running through the woods as he runs to his mother's house and opens the door. Hey mom Felix says as he walks into the house. Kira turns and hugs her son. Hey ew you're sweaty Kira says as she looks at him. He laughs. Very funny Felix says as he looks at Kira and got an apple and washed it. She looks at him. So any news on your new command yet? Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You know that's weeks away from being announced by father Felix says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Well whatever it is I know you're going to have a great command oh I almost forgot I've got to get to the Vedek Assembly we're having a meeting about the reappearance of the Iconians Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I've gotta get a shower Kelly is suppose to show up here with the Enterprise to take me to Earth Felix says as he looks at her. Typhuss walks in as Commander Martin snaps to attention. Admiral Kira sir Felix says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at him. As you were Typhuss says as he looks at Felix. He goes to at ease. I was just visiting my mother after my daily jog Felix says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I can see that Typhuss says as he looks at Felix. Kira looks at her son. You're gonna do fine as Captain Felix Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss congratulates him on his promotion. Congratulations, on your promotion, you will be a fine Captain Typhuss says as he looks at Felix. He looks at him. Thanks Admiral I hope to make the Federation proud even if we're about to go to war with the Iconians Felix says as he looks at him. Kira looks at them. Well I better get going good luck son Kira says as she looks at Felix. They hug as Kira walks over to Typhuss. And you I'll see you when you get back Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. They kiss and she leaves as shuttle from the Enterprise-F lands on the landing platform as Kelly walks out of the shuttle. Hey sis Felix says as he looks at Kelly. They hugged as she looks at her brother. Wow Felix you really do clean up Kelly says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well you know I wanted to look good for my new command Felix says as he looks at her. They walk onto the shuttle and it takes off. Meanwhile near Hobus Lieutenant Solen is in a shuttle meeting up with the Lieset when he's tractored by an unknown vessel. On the bridge of the unknown vessel Sela is sitting in the Captain's chair smirking. Send a security and engineering team to the shuttlebay Sela says as she smirks.